


Alone Together

by KagayaDaydreams



Category: Sakamichi no Apollon | Kids on the Slope
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagayaDaydreams/pseuds/KagayaDaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The record started after the initial static faded, immediately an upbeat melody drifted and filled the room. Sentarou left his drums and a took a seat on the couch, he closed is eyes and relaxed completely. Just listening to the fast-paced and alluring notes of the trumpet and base. He opened an eye and saw Kaoru was standing. "Sit with me, Richie. Sit and listen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone Together

"Richie!" Sentarou called when he heard the basement door open and footsteps descending the steep metal stairs. The bespectacled boy smiled softly when he saw Sentarou, then approached the piano. "Pops said we should play a song from this Grant Green record. You wanna pick one?"

"Grant Green? I don't think I'm familiar with that name..." Kaoru said taking the record from Sentarou. He only got to study it for a few seconds before Sentarou snatched it out of his hands. "Hey! Sen!"

"You said you aren't familiar with the name." Sentarou echoed, slipping the record out of the cover. "The only way to get to know an artist is by listening to them, right?"

"R-right..."

"Was Ri'ko up there when you came in?"

"N-no...her father said she went to buy groceries."

"Oh? But she did that the other day- Argh! This thing never works when I want it to."

"Let me try." Kaoru offered. Sentarou retreated to his drum set and experimented with it until he heard Kaoru make a noise of triumph.

The record started after the initial static faded, immediately an upbeat melody drifted and filled the room. Sentarou left his drums and a took a seat on the couch, he closed is eyes and relaxed completely. Just listening to the fast-paced and alluring notes of the trumpet and base. He cracked one eye open and saw that Kaoru was still standing, not completely immersing himself into the music.

"Sit with me Richie." Sentarou patted the empty space next to him. "And listen."

Kaoru let himself go limp against the green fabric of the couch, tilting his head backward so that he was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't focus on the music like Sen wanted him to, there were too many thoughts going through his head. He was thankful that Sen wasn't looking at him, then he would have noticed the blush covering his face. He'd come to terms with his feelings for his friend a few weeks ago and this hadn't exactly been easy concealing it.

The raven-haired boy figured out for himself exactly why Ri-chan was in love with him. Who wouldn't be? Sentarou is wonderful, absolutely perfect in his own way. He helped him on so many occasions and accepted him wholly, despite his odd temper and often weird behavior. But what Kaoru loved the most about him was that dazzling honest smile he showed only when he played the drums. The pianist felt his face burn brighter just picturing it, He covered his face and groaned inwardly.

A half-hour later, the record ended the room becoming completely silent. Kaoru sat up, smoothing his haphazard hair. He almost fell asleep when the music sounded father away. The different songs blended together as one continuous stream of jazz beats. After slipping the record back into its case, he turned around to find Sentarou snoring lightly on the couch.

Rolling his eyes, Kaoru went to go wake him but stopped completely in his tracks when he stood directly in front of him. He sucked in a breath of air and shook Sentarou, "Hey, wake up. We still need to pick a song to play."

Sentarou reached out a hand and clasped Kaoru's wrist, not completely awake yet. "The beautiful angel has returned to me. You need a proper greeting."

"Senta-whoa!" Kaoru exclaimed before being pulled onto Sentarou's lap. He couldn't believe what happened next, the drummer traced Kaoru's lower lip with his thumb, and brought him closer. Was he about to kiss him!? Kaoru couldn't believe the thought, even though it was about to happen!

"Ah...Richie. What are you doing?" Sentarou asked nonchalantly, his fingers still curled delicately around Kaoru's chin.

" _I'm_  not doing anything!" Kaoru defended, he quickly got off of Sentarou's lap and hurried back to the piano bench. " _You_  feel asleep while the record was still going."

"Oh. Sorry." Sentarou stood up and stretched until he heard a satisfactory crack. Then he crossed the room and settled back in his place with his drum set. "So..." he began, twirling a drum stick, "You got a song in mind?"

"I liked the 5th one...but I don't know what it's called."

"Fifth one..." Sentarou mumbled, tapping his drum sticks lightly on the cymbals, "Hmm...Oh! It's called 'Alone Together'."

"Alone Together?"

"I bet you like it because there's a solo for the pianist in the middle!" Sentarou accused jokingly. "There's no room for improv for me! It doesn't have a lot of swing to it either, but if we can put our own spin to it, we can make it sound better than the original."

"Are we going to make this into a medley?" Kaoru asked, he idly played a broken version of 'Moanin' on the piano, humming when he started to get into it.

"Nah. It sounds great by itself." Sentarou answered. He played along with Kaoru. Needless to say, an hour long jam session followed and the two boys were broke into hysterics when the last note from the cymbals finally subsided.

They found themselves sprawled out on the floor, laughing and singing "My Favorite Things" as off key as possible. Kaoru cherished these moments, how light his heart felt and relaxed he was around Sen. Sure, he couldn't look him directly in the eye, unless he wanted to turn red.

"Richie, days like these...are the kind I want to last forever."

"Same here." Kaoru said softly, propping his elbows up and resting his head in his hands. "I feel at ease."

Sentarou mirrored his movements, grinning goofily. "That was the plan."

"There was a plan?"

"Yep." Sentarou shifted and removed Kaoru's glasses, setting it down on the floor. "Get Richie relaxed around me. That's why is just you and me today."

"You wanted us to be alone?" Kaoru said in disbelief.

"Yeah...y'know, you have long lashes for a guy."

"I didn't ask for them-"

"They're pretty." Sentarou reached out a hand and brushed a lock of hair behind Kaoru's ear. "Like your eyes."

"Sen? Are you still sleepy or something? Do you know what you're saying?"

"I do."

"T-then..." Kaoru began cautiously. "Are you going to do something about it?"

Sentarou sat up and answered just as cautiously, "That depends, will you let me?"

"That depends, what are you going to do?"

"I could..." Sentarou chose his next words carefully. "Kiss you."

"Where?"

"Wherever you want me to."

The two boys awkwardly inched closer to each other, exchanging hesitant but flirty stares. Sentarou wet his lips and Kaoru gnawed at his. Their hearts thrummed wildly, looking for a sign, anything that told the other that he wasn't ready for this. They didn't realize how much they wanted each other until the distance between them became unbearable.

Sentarou leaned in, but Kaoru put a finger to the brunet's lips, "Wait." He tugged at his uniform shirt, exposing a pale shoulder. He blushed at the look Sentarou gave him before speaking shakily, "Here... and...if you feel...the way I think you feel, leave a mark."

Kaoru shuddered when he felt teeth scrape against his collarbone and shoulder. He tilted his head to the side, letting Sentarou claim his body and maneuvering him so that he straddled him. Kaoru wrapped his arms tightly around Sentarou's neck, trying to control his breath. which was becoming increasingly difficult. The intense kissing began to take a toll on the darker-haired boy, he couldn't speak coherently or think clearly.

He could only feel.

Kaoru felt Sentarou's wild heartbeat, mirroring the quick beats and rapid taps on his drums. But...then again, maybe that was his own? He couldn't tell anymore, they were so close together. He liked Sentarou's warm fingers brushing against his skin, Kaoru could feel the lingering warmth of each place he touched and it sent chills throughout his body.

The fabric of his uniform shirt slowly slid off and was quickly discarded somewhere in the room, Sentarou took no time working on the smaller boy's belt buckle. Kaoru realized what Sentarou was trying to do and panicked.

"S- Sentarou! Wait... we can't! Not here anyway."

"What? Why?"

"The instruments...and this room. It's too..."

"Too what?"

"This is where we practice! Anywhere else but here...if we do, I'll never be able to focus again. It'll be too embarrassing, I just couldn't." Kaoru went to retrieve his shirt. Sentarou stood up and quickly caught him in his arms.

"Richie," he breathed huskily in his ear, "Richie, are you giving me your permission?"

"Absolutely not." Kaoru said firmly, keeping his red face in control. "Not here."

"But somewhere else?" Sentarou pressed, he wanted Kaoru to say it. IF he would. The taller boy simply waited, hoping for the answer he wanted to hear. When waiting proved to be too much, Sentarou switched tactics. He kissed Kaoru's ear and let his hands travel lower until he was palming Kaoru through his pants.

Kaoru moaned loudly when the first waves of pleasure hit him, this was something new, he already decided that he would like to feel something like this once more. The raven-haired boy's legs turned to jelly and he fell to his knees. Sentarou thought that Kaoru wanted him to stop when Kaoru's hand covered his own, but his eyes widened in mild surprise when Kaoru started moving with him. He showed where to apply pressure and where to be gentle and Sentarou was rewarded by getting to see a very subdued, very aroused Kaoru Nishimi.

"God, Sentarou..." Kaoru purred, slipping out of his pants. Sentarou let him climb on top, "Don't you have any self-control?"

"You're one to talk, I'm not the one naked. Weren't you the one who said You didn't want to do anything here?"

"I really don't care anymore." Kaoru kissed Sentarou soundly then licked his lips. "Do what you want."

"Oh, Kaoru... you  _really_  shouldn't have said that." Sentarou growled.

 


	2. Peace Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru nods and takes a deep breath. There’s a tangible change in the air, one that calls for complete stillness. He exhales and begins the two chord vamp. It’s soft and repetitive, the soothing tones relaxes Ristuko into the couch. Kaoru adds to the music, pressing simple sounds into the air as chilling as a winter breeze. He layers in spring, bringing a bright crescendo that whisks him away to another realm. He pulls back after a few moments, returning to those two chords for safety. It’s a baseline. A starting point to coax even more fascinating rhythms on top.
> 
> Sentarou quietly emerges from upstairs. He makes no distracting noises as he descends and hands off the tea to Ristuko. She thanks him silently and they both focus on Kaoru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like to have music to set the mood, there are a few songs that I queued while I wrote.
> 
> In A Sentimental Mood- Duke Ellington & John Coltrane
> 
> Love Is Here To Stay- Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong
> 
> La vie en Rose- Edith Piaf
> 
> Minsoldat (My Soldier)- Scott Hamilton

Kaoru bundles up before leaving the house, since winter is abnormally cold this year and students were dropping like flies. He secured the door quickly before walking off, the chilly air eagerly waits to slink inside, and he doesn't want to be held responsible for letting it in the house. Despite this, the trek is peaceful. The snow on the ground is newly-fallen. Pure white. Like ivory piano keys.

When he gets to the bottom of the slope that leads to school, Sentarou is waiting, hands shoved deep in his pockets, staring off into space. It only takes a few steps to reach him and when he does, the weather seems to change. A warm sensation envelopes Kaoru's body when Sentarou turns to greet him. He no longer feels the bite of the cold air at his ears or the stinging numbness in his fingertips.

For a moment, he felt the unmistakable heat of a summer day.

“Mornin’, Richie. You're late today."  
  
Kaoru tugs at his scarf to cover his face a little more, "I couldn't find my gloves."  
  
"Really? What a coincidence." Sentarou pulls his bare hands out of his pockets and wiggles his fingers, "I couldn't find mine either. Though I'm pretty sure one of my siblings borrowed it."  
  
"Um..." Kaoru hesitates briefly, before mumbling, "I don't mind sharing mine."  
  
"You brought two pairs of gloves?"  
  
"No. I mean—" Kaoru couldn't find the mental strength to fully explain himself without imploding, so he took off one glove and gave it to Sentarou, who accepted it with some confusion. "Just put it on."  
  
It took Sentarou a moment to piece two and two together, but when he realized Kaoru's motive, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks, Richie."  
  
Kaoru silently reaches out for Sentarou's hand, and Sentarou intertwines their fingers as soon as their palms meet, "Ah, your fingers are freezing, it's like I'm holding an icicle."  
  
Sentarou lifts their joined hands together and gives Kaoru's a quick peck, "That's where you come in, to warm them up."  
  
The two boys get to the entrance of the door before Kaoru realizes that they're a person short. "Ri-chan, is she already inside?"  
  
"Oh. Uh, no. She's sick."  
  
The shorter boy stops in his tracks, "What!? Did you stop by her house? Is she okay?"  
  
"Ri'ko's fine. She's got a slight fever and a cough, but other than that...fine. Pops even closed the shop so she wouldn't be alone. I told her I'd stop by again to give her notes and homework. But she knows that my notes are terrible, so I'll leave that to you!"  
  
Sentarou drops Kaoru's hand and moves away to avoid his wrath, he narrowly dodges a jab to the ribs, but gets a snowball to the back instead. Sentarou laughs before lobbing a snowball back at him, which misses completely. Kaoru doesn't get a chance to gloat about it before another snowball whizzes by, nearly hitting his face. The two continue their snowball fight until a teacher comes out to yell at them because they're late for school.

.

  
  
As soon as the lunch bell rings, Sentarou and Kaoru head up to the roof. Of course, they stay inside and sit in the area surrounding the door. On the far wall there's a manual heater with a note that says, 'OUT OF ORDER', written by Sentarou to keep people away. Their eating space is cold until Kaoru removes the note and turns it on.  
  
It takes a few minutes to warm up, before they can comfortably enjoy their lunch. They're seated against the windows, it gives them a little relief when the heat is too overbearing. Although Sentarou has his own lunch, he doesn't hesitate to ask Kaoru if he'll share his. Kaoru ends up feeding Sentarou the majority of his lunch, but gets repaid in the form of a free juice.  
  
Which isn't much, but he's not complaining. Kaoru sets his empty lunch box down and leans against Sentarou, letting his eyelids droop.  
  
"There's still time before the next class." Sentarou murmurs softly.  
  
"Yeah. I think I could get a nap before the bell."  
  
Sentarou hums in agreement, Kaoru feels the vibrations, and it relaxes him even more. He could feel himself fading.  
  
"Richie?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Turn toward me for a second?"  
  
With his eyes on the verge of closing, Kaoru picks his head up toward the sound of Sentarou's voice and his lips are greeted with a kiss. A soft, innocent one. Another kiss follows. Then two more after that.  
  
Kaoru stares at Sentarou. Surprised. Bewildered. But more than anything, he's completely awake. He stands up and walks to the wall opposite the heater. "Sen! We're at school! What if someone sees us?"

"No one comes up here, we made sure of that." Sentarou gestures to the sign before he gets up. "What's one kiss in a secluded area?”

“You kissed me more than once, Sen.”

“And no one saw. So…” Sentarou braces one forearm against the wall, using his other hand to tilt Kaoru’s chin up. “One more?”

Kaoru frowned, “Liar.”

“I promise. One more. Right on the lips.” Sentarou traces Kaoru's bottom lip for emphasis.

“Maybe you can get away with two,” Kaoru murmured, tugging on Sentarou’s collar. 

“I’ll take whatever you’ll give me.”

They’re more than a little breathless when the bell rings. Warm. Hazy. Happy. Kaoru breaks away first but Sentarou quickly latches himself onto his neck, not registering his surroundings.

“Time for class.” Kaoru murmurs.

“Mm.” Sentarou gave one last kiss to Kaoru’s collarbone. “We should continue later.”

“You're insatiable.”

“Can you blame me?” Sentarou presses their cheeks together and whispers a filthy promise in Kaoru’s ear. He punctuates it with a lick and a quick puff of air.

This time Kaoru physically extracts himself and quickly descends the stairs, his face red all the way to the tips of his ears. Sentarou stifles a laugh and collects their forgotten items. Balancing everything in his arms he struggles to turn off the heater and replace the ‘OUT OF ORDER’ sign. He dumps the trash and books it to his next class. Sentarou barely steps foot into the class before he’s greeted by a hard glare and a terse lecture courtesy of the teacher. The boy shoves his hands in his pockets and slumps in his desk.

Kaoru gives him a sympathetic glance before returning to his notes.

By the end of the end of the day, Kaoru’s hand is cramping. Sentarou leans on Kaoru’s desk, leafing through his journal full of the notes. He whistles at the magnitude. Kaoru flexes his hand, wondering if it’s still fully functional. Usually he uses shorthand and translates it for anyone that isn’t him, but since Ritsuko is unwell, writing everything out will make it easier to process. Ideally, Kaoru wishes she could rest all night without having to worry about homework, but school doesn’t work that way. He sighs and massages his wrist. 

“Good work, Richie.” Sentarou praises. He pulls up a chair by Kaoru’s desk and holds a hand out, palm up. Kaoru tilts his head, but places his hand in his.

Sentarou rolls up the sleeve of Kaoru’s uniform, then places firm pressure on his forearm. The other boy rests his head on his desk, using his arm as a pillow. He looks on with mild interest as Sentarou chases away the soreness. He squeezes the center of his palm and smooths a trail to his middle finger, back to his palm, then out to his other fingers. This would be incredibly embarrassing if there were still people in the classroom. Unlike Sentarou, Kaoru tries to limit his PDA. Holding hands in public puts him on edge, but he’s weak to the feeling of Sentarou’s hand in his. And in this empty classroom, Kaoru’s content to receive all the attention Sentarou is willing to give.

“What should we get Ri-chan?” Kaoru asks. “I was thinking oranges.”

Sentarou kisses his palm and lays it on the desk, “I’ll buy them. You have notes for her.”

 

.

 

Ritsuko’s father greets them at the door of the shop, “Boys! You here to practice in this weather?”

Sentarou grins, “Maybe later, Pops. Ri’ko takes priority.” Sentarou lifts a grocery bag in the air, “We have oranges too.”

“All of those for my little girl, huh? She doesn’t have much of an appetite,” the older man muses, he casually eyes the bag of oranges. “Wouldn't want to burden her with excessive food.”

“You can have _one_ , but I ain't gonna peel it for you. My fingers are still thawing.” Sentarou tosses it into eager palms.

Kaoru pulls a few notebooks out of his bag, “I also have notes for her, sir. And homework...if she’s feeling up to it.”

The old man scratches the back of his head and glances to the stairs leading to his daughter’s room. Almost as if he has a secret to share, he leans forward and whispers, “Ritsuko is the most stubborn person I know. She’s brilliant and hardworking, but forgets she can’t do everything by herself. It's good to know you're both there for her. That's all a parent wants, the comfort of knowing that their child is safe outside the home.”

He takes a moment to remove the skin, letting the the weight of his words sink in. A distant sneeze alerts them all. Ritsuko slowly makes her way down the stairs, wrapped so tightly in a fluffy blue quilt she looks like a giant cake roll. It doesn't help that she has a piece of tissue lodged in her nose. Sentarou takes this opportunity to double over in laughter, spilling oranges in the process. 

“Ri’ko! You look worse than this morning! Your hair!” Sentarou clumsily tries to clean up his mess, but his lack of oxygen hinders his motor skills.

“Sen!” Kaoru admonishes, he bends down to help pick up the fallen fruit, “You shouldn't say stuff like that. Ri-chan should you be walking around?”

Ritsuko sends him a labored smile, placing her answer in the ‘no’ category.

“She _shouldn't._ Ristuko it’s freezing down here and your fever hasn't broken yet,” Mr. Mukae tries to usher her back upstairs, but she plants herself firmly on the bottom stair.

She puffs out her flushed cheeks, “I just wanted something to drink. You were taking too long. 

“I'm sorry about that, the boys came right after I left your room.” He takes a slice of his orange and holds it in front of her mouth. “Eat this for now, I'll get your water.”

“Cold!” She rasps then takes a moment to chew, “Oh, but it's sweet.”

“They're all yours Ri’ko, I’ll bring them up to you.” Sentarou holds the brown bag a bit more securely, making his way to the stairs, “Lead the way.”

Kaoru excuses himself and follows his friends up the stairs. Mr. Mukae sighs and retreats to the kitchen, smiling despite himself.

 

.

 

“Sen, shouldn't you do your homework, too? Ri-chan is sick and she's almost finished.” Kaoru chides, shifting his notebook around so orange juice won't get on it.

The three are gathered around Ritsuko’s low table. Textbooks, notebooks, and other school related objects litter the surface, save for Sentarou side. He's made a makeshift plate out of the brown paper bag and separated the oranges into three sections: peeled, unpeeled, and discarded skins. He's being productive in his own way.

“Ri’ko said that my punishment for ‘making fun of her’ is peeling all her oranges. Which is fair.” 

“I don't know if I can actually eat them all,” Ritsuko comments. For the better part of an hour, she's been alternating between studying and eating oranges. “But I _do_ have more energy.”

“You finished that a while ago. Now you’re just building peel pyramids. 

Sentarou slides more oranges toward Ritsuko’s side of the table then collects his messy creation. He rises to his feet with exaggerated triumph. “It's art.” 

“Your _art_ is spilling all over the table!” Kaoru is quick to staunch the cascade of liquid. He cups the bottom of Sentarou’s hands with his own and steers him to the wastebasket near Ritsuko’s bed.

Sentarou drops his art into the bin, which is swiftly engulfed by discarded tissues. He gives a small salute to the fallen. 

Kaoru huffs, “Now my hands are sticky, too. I'll be back, I'm going to rinse them off. Sen, you coming?”

“But then I wouldn't be _dripping_ with creativity anymore.” Sentarou winks and wiggles his fingers for emphasis.

It takes a lot for Kaoru to keep a straight face, but he manages to leave the room before breaking into quiet hysterics on his way to the sink. Sentarou catches a few distant snickers and an expression of deep adoration crosses his features.

Ritsuko on the other hand does nothing to hide her amusement, though it's a bit subdued in her current state, “I’m certainly feeling better with you two here.”

“You _never_ get sick. What happened?” Sentarou asks. He knows it's a silly question, and the look Ritsuko gives him let's him know that she shares this sentiment.

“You sure, Ri’ko? I'm no doctor but rest _is_ pretty important.”

Ritsuko nods, but buries herself deeper into her blanket, “I've been resting all day, but I feel more restless than anything. Right now I have more energy than I've had all day.”

“Enough energy to listen to some music?” Sentarou asks, handing her a tissue when she starts to wriggle her nose.

“Do you have a record in mind?” Ritsuko shuffles to her wastebasket to add to the mountain of tissues.

“Not a record, something live! Much more refreshing.”

“You’re not getting out of doing your homework _that_ easily, Sentarou—” Ritsuko warns.

“Just for a little while. It’ll take your mind off of school and being sick.”

The enthusiasm of Sentarou’s request pierces any argument that Ritsuko may have had. Not to mention that her brain wanted to hear her friends play as much as her heart did. The moment she gives her approval, Sentarou guides her out of the room, down the stairs, and headed toward the basement. They meet Kaoru on their short trek, armed with two damp cloths. He gives one to Ritsuko for her fever and the other to Sentarou for his sticky hands.

“What are you two doing? You look like you're up to no good. If you’re trying to sneak around, Mukae-san had an errand to run.”

Ritsuko places the cooling cloth on her head and sighs in mild bliss, “Sentarou wants to wind down with music. Won't you join us?”

“Wouldn't it be better to relax in your room?” Kaoru replies automatically. Though he's not adverse to the idea of practicing, he still can't gauge how sick Ritsuko is, which is cause enough for concern. She looks cheerier than when they first arrived. However, the quilt around her is as snug as a second skin. 

“I know it'll be colder downstairs, but I'm ‘covered’, Kaoru-kun!”

Once again, Kaoru dissolves into a breathless, brief laugh. It's enough time for Kaoru to warm up to the idea and Sentarou sees it in his eyes. Sentarou claps a hand on his shoulder, “With all the Vitamin C she should be good for at least one song don't you think?”

“Fine, but I still think you need something warmer. Where's your tea—” Kaoru turns away from the two and moves toward the kitchen before Sentarou stops him. Unconsciously, Sentarou maneuvers Kaoru by the waist to face him, his arm secure against his lower back. From an outsider’s perspective, it's a position that ‘best friends’ would never find themselves in. They distance themselves moments afterward.

“I-I'll make the tea!” Sentarou announces abruptly. He recovers, “Richie! Warm up Ri’ko and when the tea’s done we’ll have a finale.”

Kaoru nods, trying to quell his own embarrassment. He and Ritsuko head to the basement without another word.

 

.

 

If Ritsuko noticed anything, she’s said nothing about it. Unbeknownst to her, Kaoru assumes, they both have feelings for the same person. In all honesty it’s no secret. Although he and Sentarou are involved romantically, in public it can come across as nothing more than skinship. Despite this, he feels pangs of guilt now and again. Kaoru flexes his fingers and begins playing scales. Ritsuko quietly hums along, content with losing herself to a few notes. She readjusts to a more comfortable position on the couch, eyes closed and head tilted toward the piano. Kaoru smiles and switches to a few chords.

“Have you learned anything new, Kaoru-kun?” Ritsuko asks curiously, “Oh! But if it’s still in progress, I can wait.”

Actually, he has three songs he’d been practicing on his own. One was ‘Tenderly’ and the other two ‘Peace Piece’ and ‘Oleo’. At Mr. Mukae’s insistence, he listened to more of Bill Evans’ records. Kaoru’s likeness to the musician served to entertain Mr. Mukae to no end, and he liked to exploit his ability to play the piano because of it. That led him to Bills Evans’ rendition of ‘Oleo’, which is nothing short of impossible to play at times without sheet music or percussion to keep him in time. ‘Tenderly’ has more bounce to it, and he believes that Ristuko would like it the most, but it’s the song he’s practiced the least. Kaoru has mostly mastered ‘Piece Peace’. It’s his personal favorite because there’s a mix of classical and jazzy sounds that he can replicate.

“There is one I can play for you, but it’s a bit long.”

“I don’t mind, we’re still waiting for Sentarou.” Ritsuko brushes a few strands of hair away, and gives he undivided attention to her friend.

Kaoru nods and takes a deep breath. There’s a tangible change in the air, one that calls for complete stillness. He exhales and begins the two chord vamp. It’s soft and repetitive, the soothing tones relaxes Ristuko into the couch. Kaoru adds to the music, pressing simple sounds into the air as chilling as a winter breeze. He layers in spring, bringing a bright crescendo that whisks him away to another realm. He pulls back after a few moments, returning to those two chords for safety. It’s a baseline. A starting point to coax even more fascinating rhythms on top.

Sentarou quietly emerges from upstairs. He makes no distracting noises as he descends and hands off the tea to Ristuko. She thanks him silently and they both focus on Kaoru.

Somewhere along the line Kaoru starts to improvise, letting his starting chords keep him grounded. The tone is almost melancholy, but the energy he’s radiating is anything but. He finds new chords that complement each other perfectly, then regresses to one note responses. Ritsuko drowsily sets her cup aside a few minutes before the melody pulls her under. Sentarou on the other hand, can’t take his eyes off of him. His fingers itch to play along with him, but he can tell that this is purely a solo piece. So he waits until the final decrescendo, when the audio is barely audible.

Kaoru feels a good buzz when he lifts his fingers, they’re a bit shaky.

Mr. Mukae claps softly from the bottom of the stairs. It effectively startles the two boys and causes Kaoru to play a sour note. He’s wearing his winter coat, his nose is still red from the cold. He moves to the couch to pick up his sleeping daughter. Both Kaoru and Sentarou rise to assist.

“Pops, do you want me to carry her?” Sentarou whispers, he worries about  her possibly being dropped on the way to her room. Mr. Mukae shakes his head and hefts her into his arms.

“A father will _always_ have the strength to carry their little girl.” He retreats to the stairs but pauses, “Thanks again, boys. Stay as long as you like.”

When the basement door shuts, Sentarou wastes no time getting in Kaoru’s personal space. He immediately laces their finger togethers and leads him toward the couch. Kaoru bashfully settles on Sentarou’s lap, and rests their foreheads together. Sentarou grins at him and gives him a quick peck. He lightly places his hands on Kaoru’s hips. Kaoru wraps his arms around Sentarou’s neck.

“You sounded amazing.”

“It felt amazing.”

“You improvised all that?”

“God, no.” Kaoru dismisses, then corrects himself, “A little bit. It's Bill Evans.”

“Really? What’s it called?”

“It’s called ‘Peace Piece’, it took me about a month to learn. Though it’s not quite perfected.” Kaoru grimaces, “It’s the easiest of the three.”

“That’s a strange title…” Sentarou mumbles, distracted.

“Pops shoved records onto you?”

“Yeah, but I chose the songs,” Kaoru grimaces. “Except ‘Oleo’, Mukae-san chose that one.”

“I would’ve believed you if you said you wrote it.”

Kaoru scoffs at the idea but kisses him anyway, “I'm not much of a composer, Sen.”

“You played with such _passion._ ” Sentarou growls, pulling Kaoru a little closer. “I love it.”

Kaoru hears that edge of possession in Sentarou's voice, and the air electrifies. He can be sultry too. “Do you want to _play_ with me, Sen? I'm sure you can be just as passionate.”

Sentarou teases, “You remember what I told you earlier? In the stairwell.”

Kaoru feels a shiver down his spine like ice cold water as Sentarou rolls their hips together experimentally. Kaoru grinds back, curling his fingers in Sentarou's hair and bringing him in for a bruising kiss. This catches the taller boy off guard, but only for a moment. He returns the enthusiasm with the same fervor, forcing Kaoru’s legs wider. Kaoru bites back moan.

“Sen, I remember—slow down!” Kaoru whispers harshly, “This isn't the time or place. There are two people upstairs and someone could come down at any time.”

“You _always_ worry about that.” Sentarou purrs, his fingers slide along the bottom of Kaoru’s shirt, not quite touching skin underneath. “But you definitely get into it more than I do. Sometimes I wonder if you _want_ us to get caught...you’re vocal enough.”

Kaoru balks at the accusation, but cannot find the words to defend himself. He clicks his tongue, then slowly moves to unbutton his shirt. He stares straight at Sentarou, slapping his hands away when moves to touch skin. He wouldn’t give control. Not yet. Kaoru slides it off his shoulders, but keeps the sleeves on. He slides back  a little, just enough to unbuckle Sentarou’s pants so his underwear peeks through. Sentarou makes no effort to touch, though his hips follow Kaoru’s hands.

“I won’t be vocal, if I’m not being touched.” Kaoru dips his fingers underneath Sentarou’s waistband. He tugs, freeing the arousal underneath and strokes him quickly but firmly.

The reaction is instantaneous. Sentarou groans and throws his head back against the couch. He’s already wet with precum, and between the physical sensation and the obscene sounds, he doesn’t think he’ll last long. He makes the mistake of looking at Kaoru, glasses askew and panting just as hard if not harder than Sentarou. He mentally curses and fingers flex in frustration. He’s not sure if he’s allowed to do anything yet, and trying to form a coherent sentence is a no-go at this point.

Kaoru releases him for a moment, only to slide off his lap and between his legs. Kaoru pulls Sentarou’s pants and underwear down further. Sentarou can’t look away. He kisses the tip and slides his tongue down the shaft, eyes teeming with mischief. He accidentally bumps his glasses, Kaoru pouts and snatches them off. It would be embarrassing to admit he forgot they were there in his excitement. Sentarou chuckles despite himself. Kaoru takes him into his mouth to shut him up.

Sentarou sinks back into the couch, watching Kaoru swallow little by little, until he can feel the back of his throat. He bobs a few times before repeating his first action. The larger boy moves his hips experimentally, hissing when he feels the throat contract around him. Kaoru searches for Sentarou’s hand and guides it to the back of his head. Sentarou’s eyes widen at the implication.

“That’s...are you sure?”

Kaoru pulls back briefly, “Pull me off when you’re close.”

He wouldn’t describe himself as being rough, but Sentarou certainly tries to push Kaoru’s limits at times. For the past few minutes he wasn’t in control of his pleasure. But now that Kaoru’s given him that power, he doesn’t want to squander it. So he tangles his fingers in Kaoru’s hair, but let his hips do most of the work. He angles his hips so he can brush against that warm wet tongue, that twitches and stimulates the underside. Though when he slides further down his throat, he almost loses himself.

“Kaoru…” Sentarou warns. He pulls Kaoru off with a wet pop and tucks a black strand of hair behind his ear. “Close.”

Kaoru rises, shucks off his pants and underwear, then climbs back onto Sentarou’s lap. His lips are glistening red and too perfect not be kissed. His body is too exposed to not be caressed. Sentarou does both. Kaoru rocks his backside against Sentarou’s cock, engorged to the point of bursting. It slides between his cheeks, sticky hot. Sentarou’s breathing is uneven, like his thrusts. He whispers Kaoru’s name like a mantra and pins his hips down grinding hard. And in a move that surprises Kaoru, Sentarou spreads the boy’s cheeks and spills right above his hole.

“Sen! What the hell!?” Kaoru shrieks. 

“Sorry.” Sentarou says breathlessly. He smears his fingers between Kaoru’s cheeks and prods a little against his entrance. He feels Kaoru tense as he slides one finger in, “Your turn. Raise your hips a little.”

“That’s so lewd.”

That’s the last coherent sentence Kaoru manages before his brain shuts down. Sentarou works his fingers in and out, almost brushing the spot that’ll make Kaoru see stars, but he pulls back at the last second. Of course he has time to mess around, he’s already climaxed once. Kaoru hasn’t had the same luxury. Nonetheless, when Kaoru reaches between his legs to alleviate some frustration, Sentarou stops him.

“That’s cheating.” Sentarou warns, pressing now _three_ fingers right against Kaoru’s prostate. He feels Kaoru’s nails dig into his shoulders and he can’t help but wince, “You’re supposed to cum untouched.”

Kaoru can’t answer, he’s too busy trying to keep his voice down. It’s all in vain. Sentarou is relentless, pressing against his sweet spot. His other arm is locked around his lower back, keeping him in place. It’s a losing game, between fingers and Sentarou’s searing lips against his neck, Kaoru has no choice but surrender to his own pleasure. He rides those fingers, driving them impossibly deep. Sentarou matches his speed easily.

“You’re getting hard again.” Kaoru notices.

“Are you surprised?” Sentarou pulls his fingers out and flexes them a little. “You sounded so good..”

“Kiss me.”

“You sure that’s all you want? Just a kiss?” Sentarou presses his hardness against Kaoru’s thigh, “Because I’ll give you more than that...if you ask.”

Kaoru shivers at the idea, but he won’t beg. But once again, Sentarou makes it difficult for him. He bows his head and kisses Kaoru’s chest. His tongue swirls around one nipple before taking it between his teeth. He tugs at the other with his hand, giving it the same rough attention.

“Don’t pull,” Kaoru whispers, “Stop teasing, dammit.” 

Sentarou blows cool air against the wet nipple and Kaoru swears. “Then tell me what you want.”

“Sen…”

“Yes?”

Kaoru levels their gazes, and with a quiet intensity he says, “Take me, Sentarou. Please.”

“Anything for you.” Sentarou promises. He presses a kiss to Kaoru’s temple as he lines up with Kaoru’s entrance. “Try to stay quiet.”

Kaoru thoughts become muddled as Sentarou sets a languid pace, slowly sinking into velvet heat, only to pull out almost completely moments after. His hips are slippery from their grinding session earlier, and his cock is flushed from lack of direct stimulation. And the way Sentarou is moving is maddening. He doesn’t realize he’s begging—

“ _Harder_...Sentarou...please…”

Sentarou smirks and holds Kaoru hips in place, so he can’t try and force any unnecessary angles. He buries himself as deep as he can go, Kaoru clenching wonderfully around him. His fingers are gripping so tightly around Kaoru’s hips he can feel the muscles in straining against him. _Good_. He starts an onslaught of quick thrusts that forces Kaoru to topple backward and catch himself on his palms. He throws his head back in a wordless cry on a particularly hard thrust and precum spurts onto his stomach.

Sentarou stops moving and pulls Kaoru to him,  “Whoa, did you just cum?”

“N-no? I don’t think so.” Kaoru rests his chin on Sentarou’s shoulder, “I’m still hard.”

“Then what was that?”

“I don’t know. I don’t _care_ .” Kaoru whines and locks his legs around Sentarou’s lower back, “I’m so close, Sentarou. Come on... _move._ ”

Sentarou groans lowly and starts pushing again, focused and deliberate. Right against Kaoru’s prostate. He punctuates each press with vulgar words and praises. Kaoru’s ragged moans are swallowed by a probing tongue. The two dissolve into a mindless conversation, bringing them both closer to climax.

“ _There._ ”

“Right _here_?”

“Yes...God, yes.”

“Come for me, Kaoru?” Sentarou says sensually.

Though he phrased it as a question, it’s definitely command. One that Kaoru has no problem following. His world blooms into bright light and he’s shaking. Kaoru’s thighs quiver as he clenches around Sentarou like a vice. Nonetheless, Sentarou keeps going through Kaoru’s orgasm making it last for what seems like hours. At one point Kaoru feels Sentarou spill inside him, inviting another powerful aftershock, and he feels himself blackout briefly. It isn’t until he feels the pressure of kisses on his neck that he comes back to reality. He’s sated but exhausted.

“...I’m tired.” Kaoru says hoarsely.

“ _You’re_ tired?” Sentarou snorts between breaths, “I did most of the work just now.”

“You also did most of the teasing.” Kaoru admonishes, pinching his cheek. Sentarou winces and smacks his hand away. “Regardless, we both made a mess.”

“Well my _mess_ is well-contained.” Sentarou jokes, sliding a finger near Kaoru’s entrance.

Kaoru’s face blooms scarlet and he pinches Sentarou’s cheek again, harder, “Why is your mouth so shameless?”

“Ow! I could say the same about you, Richie. Just a few minutes ago—”

Kaoru abruptly dismounts Sentarou’s lap and begins collecting his clothes. He gets most his garments before he feels something trickling down his thigh, he stops in his tracks. “Oh...oh no.”

Sentarou’s quick to grab the box of tissues Ritsuko left, and after putting his pants back on, he meets Kaoru halfway. “Do you want me to—”

“Clean up your mess? Yes, I do.”

.

 

The next morning, Kaoru wakes up feeling like his body is both on fire and submerged in the Arctic ocean. After a quick assessment from his aunt, he learns that he caught a cold. Considering that he and Sentarou not only spent the better part of the evening with a sick person, but after their _escapades_ , they left the house covered in dried sweat. Which served to only make them cold as they made their way back to their houses.

He can’t help but feel annoyed at the whole ordeal.

He _really_ should have seen it coming. 

.

Sentarou finds himself under a pile of blankets. Upon further observation, he realizes that they belong to his siblings, but they’re nowhere to be found.  Despite this, he’s feels like he’s freezing to death. After falling down multiple times after standing, he concludes that he somehow caught Ritsuko’s cold. He groans and shuffles to his kitchen to make some soup.

He can’t help but wonder how that happened.

But he _really_ should have seen it coming.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely long overdue, but thank you for reading the final installment of this story! It originally started as a oneshot, but a few people wanted a sequel, and I like providing more content for this tiny fandom.


End file.
